So Do You Love Me?
by khluvr89
Summary: This story is two years post the Reapers' Game Neku's life is normal again but always felt like something was missing... Will Neku & Joshua's feelings for each other perspire into something much more? Or will that relationship crash and burn in heartbreak and tears? Warning YAOI boy x boy love is rated M for some little things... I DO NOT OWN TWEWY! Neku X Joshua X OC. People OOC!
1. Chapter 1

It is 2 years after the events of the "Game" and Neku is happy in the RG with Beat, Rhyme and Shiki. But there was someone missing, Neku felt rather lonely without him. Hoping one day he'd return. Of course Joshua wanted to return to be with his beloved proxy but with being the Composer he couldn't just go to the RG and leave the UG, well he could but he needed someone to take care of the UG and his "Game" while he was away.

"Sanae I need you to watch over the UG for a while." Joshua said he was in the WildKat café in the UG of Shibuya. "I'm guessin' you're gonna go visit Phones ain't ya J?" The man asked, leaning on the counter. "Yes why else would I be going?" Joshua questioned with his usual giggle and smirk. "Well how long are ya goin' for? 'Cause ya know I can't run the Game on my own J, so don't be gone for too long." Sanae said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't care I'm the Composer! I'll be gone for however long I want to be gone! I'm spending as much time as I wish with my little proxy…" Joshua giggled, and with a flash of light he was gone.

Neku was in his room lying on his bed when he thought he saw a flash of light and faint but familiar voice saying his name. "What the- I could've sworn I heard a voice just now… I must be dreaming." Neku thought laying back down. "Oh this is no dream my dear." the voice said and there sat Joshua on Neku's bed in front of him blinking and smiling "Joshua! What are you doing here?!" Neku asked wide-eyed and reaching out to touch the other boy's hand to make sure he was real. Even though Joshua had shot and killed him twice, Neku's feelings never changed about Joshua, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle them. "I assure you Neku I'm real." the other boy said with a giggle as he touched the red-head's cheek. Neku blushed as he did that "Josh…" Joshua just giggled "You're blushing, you're so cute when you're embarrassed my dear." he said smirking. "Shut up, why are you here anyway?" Neku asked burying his face in his pillow. "Why to see my dear little proxy of course, can't I do that?" Joshua questioned as he laid down right next to Neku. "I said go the hell away." Neku whined. But instead Joshua pulled Neku over to face him he rubbed Neku's face it was pink and warm. "Are you feeling okay Neku?" he asked as he felt Neku's forehead he was extremely warm. "You're burning up my dear oh you poor thing I don't want my little proxy so sick." Joshua cooed sweetly stroking his little sweetheart's head. "Josh stop please…" Neku moaned. Joshua did stop; he got up and left Neku for a bit. When he returned a few minutes later he had a cold cloth in his hand. "This should alleviate your fever a little." Joshua said lying back down and placing the cold cloth on Neku's head. "It's freakin' cold Josh!" Neku whined but he didn't take the cloth off because it did feel good. "My, my, you're still as smart as ever Neku." Joshua said giggling as he usually does.

Neku put on his purple headphones and turned his iPod on. "What are you listening to?" Joshua asked as he took the iPod from Neku the screen read: _All the Right Moves, OneRepublic _"Let me see your headphones." Joshua demanded as he unplugged Neku's headphones and plugged them in to his own aqua blue colored iPod Nano and then pressed play. His screen read: _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F), Katy Perry _"Who the heck is Katy Perry?" Neku asked rolling his eyes at Joshua. "She's a very well-known American pop singer; you do remember that I like American singers, don't you?" Joshua asked as the next song played: _Chasing the Sun, The Wanted "_Ooh I love this song!" Joshua squealed as he sang: "_You'll find us chasing the sun whoa, oh, oh; oh you'll find us chasing_ _the sun."_ Neku laughed at Joshua's singing he liked it though because his phony English accent matched perfectly with the group's singing.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine okay?" Joshua said as he took his iPod and put it on the speaker next to Neku's bed. The iPod read: _Want U Back, Cher Lloyd _"She's got a weird accent like Josh tried to mimic earlier…" Neku commented as Joshua came back in. "_Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh- no else can have ya I want you, I want you, want, want you, want you back. UGH!" _the girl's voice and his in sync. "So she's English too?" Neku asked rather annoyed. "What? You don't like her singing?" Joshua asked he felt bad that Neku didn't like the song, so he went to change it. Instead Neku changed the song himself a song by the same girl but with much more beat and lyrics that suit his style. _Swagger Jagger, Cher Lloyd "You can't stop lookin' at me, starin' at me, be what I be, you can't stop starin' at me, so GET UP OUT MY FACE!" _he began to imitate the singer. "_MY SWAGGER'S IN CHECK!" _Joshua shouted finishing the verse. Neku felt this song fit him quite well and Joshua could see and knew why. "I do like Pop music just depends on what it is." Neku commented as he took the medicine. Then he turned the iPod on shuffle mode and went to sleep.

Neku awoke his headache was worse than earlier and now he felt very nauseated. "I feel worse than when I went to sleep…" Neku groaned as he looked around the bedroom to realize he wasn't in his room anymore. There was a man he looked like a special doctor sitting at the side of the king-sized bed. "Young man for exactly how long have you been sick like this?" the doctor asked examining Neku. "About a week or so…" the young boy responded weakly. The doctor said he had a very serious illness called Almoriousperamecia. A sickness that had no cure and the only thing there was to do was to help him cope with it. He was not allowed to be outside for too long or do anything too strenuous or stressful. This would cause him to be and feel sicker. "Who's house and bedroom am I in anyway?" Neku asked, he felt like he was going to be sick. "Mine, and this is your bedroom you'll be living here from now on." as Joshua said that Neku vomited but luckily it all remained in the basin in front of him. "Sorry" Neku said staring at Joshua who was sitting there holding the basin. "It's okay dear, are you going to be sick again?" Joshua asked before getting up to go clean out the basin Neku just lay there, on the verge of bursting into tears Joshua could see that too, when he returned and indicated to the doctor to leave, and so he did shutting the door behind him. "It's okay Neku, it's gonna be okay…" he said pulling the boy as close to him as he could. Neku couldn't hold back his tears any longer. The loud crying and tears that soaked Joshua's shirt that seemed to last for hours. "It's gonna be okay Neku…." the other boy who was a bit older than him said to him taking his shirt and wiping the rest of the tears away. "I'm gonna take care of you okay?" I wanna do everything to make you smile and keep you happy, tears don't suit you dear and I don't like them..." Joshua said smiling Neku's lips still quivering just then Joshua kissed him his soft lips pressed against his own. "I don't want to see that either." Joshua said giggling as Neku kissed him back and asked: "So do you love me then?" "Well of course my dear after all I haven't kissed anyone else til you…"

First chapter down hope you enjoyed it!

R&R Please!

A/N: This story WAS NOT originally split into chapters so sorry if it seems rather lengthy at times I did my BEST to break it up!

~Khluvr89~


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Joshua woke to find Neku still curled up next to him still deeply asleep. "Well at least you finally went to sleep my dear." Joshua said to himself checking the sleeping boy's forehead "You're fever's worse than yesterday…" the young man sighed staring at his proxy's red flushed hot face, his body was also just as warm. Neku woke up just after "Hey" Neku said weakly trying to smile. "Good morning Neku, on a scale of 1-10 10 being the worst, how bad do you feel?" Joshua asked but before Neku could answer he vomited again. "I'm taking that as a 10, are you alright?" he asked cleaning Neku and basin. He had done this five times the night before and wasn't bothered by it. "Neku, the doctor said you can't take this medicine without eating something first." He said handing Neku the packet of crackers. He only ate a few but that was better than nothing, so Joshua gave him the pill and cold water. "The doctor said this would help with your fever, vomiting and aches it will make you a bit sleepy though…" Joshua said smiling stroking the young boy's head, who was becoming sleepier by the second. "Joshua…" he moaned sleepily trying to stay awake but he couldn't. "It's okay my dear, I'll be right here when you wake up." he said sweetly kissing him before the boy drifted into his deep sleep.

The following morning Joshua woke to Neku crying in pain. "I gave you a pill earlier this morning I can't give you one just yet." he said sweetly rubbing the crying boy's head. Neku was pointing to his chest and stomach Joshua took a look at Neku's chest it was broken out in blisters and deep red it was also extremely warm. "What the- Aw you poor thing..." Joshua commented he was afraid to touch Neku's chest if it were to cause him more pain. Then he spotted a white tube on the little table next to him. He squeezed a bit of it into his palm and began rubbing it on Neku's red chest and other areas that were like this. The boy's crying had stopped after that. "Are you okay?" Joshua asked softly continuing to rub the ointment on Neku's arms and chest Neku nodded and smiled. Soon after that Joshua called up the doctor, the phone rang: "Hello, I would like to know why Neku's chest and arms are red and broke out it's causing him extreme pain!" Joshua demanded at the doctor. "It's because of his condition, the only thing you can do is apply the ointment and use things that won't further irritate it, I'm very sorry Mr. Kiryu but there's nothing else I can do…" he replied, and with that Joshua hung up the phone. Joshua sat back on the bed, Neku wanted to rest in Joshua's arms now. "No Neku, it'll make you hurt more if hold you." Joshua said pushing Neku back, Neku toppled landing on his stomach. Joshua turned back to see Neku's face streaming with tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, please don't cry!" he said trying to pull Neku back so he'd be lying against him. "Let me go Josh! I mean it!" Neku struggled but he was too weak to fight back and by the end of it he had no energy to even move. So Joshua pulled him back, Neku collapsed into his arms Neku was coughing a lot now and couldn't catch his breath. "Neku relax, you gotta breath…" Joshua said softly blowing cool air on the boy's face Neku was soon calm and breathing again. Joshua remembered what the doctor had told him just then. "That's what happens if he gets stressed out? He can't breathe and could pass out or even die?" Joshua questioned to himself. Neku hugged him tightly and rested his head on the ash blonde-head's chest "I love you Josh." the young boy said before falling into his deep sleep again. "I love you more my dear…" he said sweetly kissing his sweet little proxy's head.

R&R if you liked it!

~Khluvr89~


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month now; Neku's illness hasn't gotten any better only worse, but today's Neku's 18th birthday and Joshua is going to make it as fun and memorable for him as possible. "Hey Neku, do you remember what today is?!" Joshua said excitingly. "I know my birthday…" he said with a sad sigh. "Hey, I will not have you sad on your birthday!" Joshua didn't want Neku's sickness to bother him on his birthday. He decided to call the doctor to ask if it was alright for him to go out for the day, the doctor said it was fine as long as Neku was constantly watched in case he were to have an episode or etc. Also he has to have a hand on Neku at all times since he has low energy and could collapse without any warning. "Hey Neku! Guess what? We're going out for your birthday! I'll buy you whatever you like okay?" Joshua said very happily picking out clothes for him to wear, Neku smiled putting on his clothes: it was a solid back button-up top, a white jacket, a pair of denim blue jeans, and his white tennis shoes. "Only you would pick this out for me Josh only you." Neku was rather annoyed but at the same time flattered that Joshua would take the time to pick out clothes for him. "Why of course, you are my boyfriend after all, are you not?" he said giggling as they were walking out the door, making sure to lock it.

They soon arrived at the giant shopping district, Joshua bought about $10,000 worth of clothes at the shop they were currently in. "Uh, Joshua who're all those clothes for?" Neku asked in shock. "Why you my dear of course, who else would they be for?" Joshua questioned giggling at him. "I am rich, or did you forget?" Neku just shook his head in response. They decided to get ice-cream afterword; Neku had chocolate while Joshua ate his strawberry one. After that they returned home because Neku was already tired and Joshua didn't want him to be too exhausted for the rest of his birthday.

As they were walking home Neku suddenly collapsed luckily Joshua was right there to catch him. "Neku!" he called but no matter how hard he tried Neku remained unconscious, so he carried him all the way home and upstairs to his room laying him on the huge soft bed. "Neku please you gotta wake up!" Joshua yelled as he sunk onto the bed feeling like he was finally going to break down. Soon after that the doctor had arrived: "He most likely will not awaken, and on the slight chance he does, he will not remember much if anything. So what would you like to do Mr. Kiryu? I can leave him like this or put him to rest, it will not hurt him because he's unconscious." the doctor responded. He was looking at Joshua waiting for his answer. Joshua was now in tears crying and staring at the small box in his hand when he felt Neku's hand which he was holding suddenly go cold. "No! Please! You can't be- You just can't be-!" he cried letting the hand fall. The doctor sadly picked up the boy but just as he did there was a glow of light and his hand felt warm again. "Josh, why are you crying?" the boy asked unsure of what happened. "Oh Neku thank goodness! I thought you had…" the young man screamed joyfully hugging Neku as tight as he could.

Hope you all are enjoying this! :D

It gets better in later parts!

R&R!

~Khluvr89~


	4. Chapter 4

Neku was cured of his illness but he decided to stay with Joshua because he still was sick often but more importantly he loved Joshua and wanted to be with him. "Here, this is for you happy birthday…" Joshua said smiling and handing Neku the small box Neku opened it to find a gold bracelet inside. It was engraved with: _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Love Josh, Josh & Neku Forever_. "Josh… I don't…. know what to say…." Neku was speechless all he could do was stare at Joshua, lips quivering. "It's okay dear, you can cry." he said softly feeling Neku's wet tears on his chest then kissing him, but his tears continued. Since Neku was now eighteen he and Joshua could take their relationship to whatever level they desired. "Neku, are you sure you wanna…" he was interrupted by Neku kissing him, and so they did decide to take their relationship to such 'extents'. When Joshua awoke the next morning Neku was still deeply asleep. "I told you that I'd wear you out" Joshua said softly giggling not wanting to wake his sleeping lover. Neku woke to find Joshua's violet eyes gleaming at him "Good morning Neku, it's quite late but I didn't want to wake you, you look so adorable when you're sleeping. Anyway how're you feeling?" Joshua asked, Neku had no fever or vomiting was not achy, though he still had his red puffy arms and chest. Also he had to eat more things that would keep his energy up, he still needs Joshua at all times in case he suddenly becomes ill because when he does it is extreme.

"I'm okay Josh, just a bit dizzy." he said smiling at him. Just then Neku collapsed again "I thought he said you were cured…" Joshua growled angrily. All of Neku's symptoms had returned and this time they were worse than ever. "I hate this I'm sick, in pain this sucks Josh! It really does!" Neku cried, his body was aching so badly that he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at Joshua, tears streaming down his face. "Neku, please don't cry it'll only make the pain worse you know…" he said sweetly calming him down before leaving to make a phone call to the doctor. The only thing Neku could hear now was Joshua yelling and cursing, which he NEVER heard Joshua yell let alone curse at anyone before. Soon after the yelling had stopped, Joshua came back shutting the door behind him. "Josh, what was that yelling and stuff about?" Neku asked, but Joshua didn't answer then he saw tears fall from the Composer's deep violet eyes. Then finally he spoke "Neku, you and I have two choices: one you can be sick and eventually die: or I can use my powers to take it from you and I will have the illness but I will not die. So, which will it be Neku?" he asked, sitting in front of him waiting for his answer. Neku didn't want to die, but he didn't want the person he loved to suffer like he is now either. He chose to keep it but Joshua wasn't going to let him die, and so Joshua took the illness before Neku could fight him back. "No Joshua I said NO!" Neku begged him not to, but he refused. "Sorry Neku, I'm not about to let you die understand? You can beg, plead, and cry all you want; it's not going to change my mind. Got it?" he said giggling and smirking at him as he began to feel sicker and sicker. "Fine then, it's my turn to take care of you Josh." Neku smiled rubbing the cream on his red puffy skin.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

That night Joshua had already vomited about six times and had a very high fever. "Josh, why?" Neku thought to himself as he lay there unable to sleep, it was 3 AM as he looked at his alarm clock. He turned over to see that Joshua was now awake. "Josh, what are you doing up? It's three in the freakin' morning, go back to sleep." Neku was looking at the young man who looked like he was about to be sick again. Joshua did vomit again he couldn't eat much of anything. "Neku…" Joshua moaned in pain, Neku gave him another pill. After that Joshua relaxed a bit "What Josh?" he asked, "Do you hate me for not doing what you wanted, and instead making myself suffer?" he asked wanting a straight answer. "No…. I don't… You were just…. Trying to do what's best for me but… I'd rather be the one sick Josh…" Neku said the best that he could he was on the break of tears. "Don't cry over me Neku; don't waste your tears on me." Joshua remarked, "But I love you Joshua! I'd rather suffer than have you be dead!" Neku cried the hardest he ever had; he never had cared or loved someone as much as he did Joshua. So Joshua finally gave into his wish as he returned Neku to this state of sickness, Neku's body collapsed into his arms. "Why Neku?! Why do you care so much for me that you would die for me?!" Joshua cried out. "Well that's easy Josh, it's because I love you." Neku smiled wiping his lover's tears away.

Joshua sat there looking at the pale-faced Neku; he didn't know what to do. "You're going to die Neku except this time, I'll actually be sad rather heartbroken…" tears fell from him as he tried to say this, but he couldn't. He couldn't bare it any longer, so he went to his study shutting and locking the two big doors behind him, sinking to his knees he began to cry. A long time had passed when he was awoken by a loud knock: "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried even though he was unsure who it was. He decided to go answer it, he found Sanae standing there who was wide-eyed by his face. "J, why're you cryin'?" Sanae asked, still shocked by the young man's face, since he had never seen him cry before, let alone see him this upset. Joshua motioned Sanae to his bedroom where he saw Neku lying on the bed just barely breathing. "What the-? How come you didn't call me J? I could've helped you take care of Phones err…. I mean Neku." he demanded, but all Joshua could say was: "There is no cure…. I tried to take on the illness myself but he wouldn't let me and…. He told me it's because he loves me! That he'd rather die than not have me! What the hell am I supposed to Sanae?! Tell me! Please!" Joshua cried. Sanae sighed, he was looking over the boy, when he spotted the gold bracelet around Neku's wrist; he carefully read the inscription then looked over at Joshua with a grin. "Sounds like the almighty Composer has finally fallen in love eh? Kinda was guessin' that you had a thing for Phones… What's next, you gonna put a diamond ring on his finger er what J?" he giggled, looking to see that the bracelet was pure gold and all the clothes that filled their closet. Just then Sanae pulled a bottle out of the cabinet above the bed. "Did you forget about this stuff J?" he asked pouring a tablespoon of the purplish liquid and giving it to Neku, then Neku's eyes opened, "Josh, why's Mr. H here?" he asked staring at the man. "I'm here to help J take care of ya, and J I didn't know he called you Josh now…" he teased. "Shut up, you'll be staying in Neku's old room, understand?" Joshua growled glaring daggers at him. "Alright, alright I'll leave you lovebirds 'alone' oh yeah and if he is achy, vomiting etc. just give him another spoon of that stuff okay J?" he smiled getting up to leave shutting the door behind him.

"So Mr. H knows about 'us' huh?" Neku questioned, "Yes, unfortunately he does but he kind of figured out that I liked you already so yeah… At least we don't have to hide it from him now, do we?" he giggled kissing him, just then Sanae walked back in, very shocked by the current scene. "Hey J? If you and Phones are gonna make out or 'do things' you could tell me or at least lock the dang door jeez!" "Well YOU should knock first! Now, please go away…" Joshua retorted back, getting up to lock the door. Then he returned to the bed, he could see that Neku could not handle anything further, with the condition he was in so he stopped. "That's too much isn't it? Will just go a little at a time, I'm not going to push you, alright?" he said softly kissing him then pulling him close, so that now Neku was resting comfortably on his chest. "But Josh, I wanna…" Neku replied weakly, but Joshua simply smiled and shook his head. "One step at a time my dear."

Well see you all next chapter!

R&R!

~Khluvr89~


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is very lovey and romantic it's rather long but something special happens in this chapter also it's a major plot point!**

The next morning Joshua was woke by Neku it was quite early too, about six-thirtyish. "Why are you up Neku, something wrong?" he asked, but Neku just smiled shaking his head. "No nothing, I'm just not tired, I'm not achy a bit nauseous though and still have a bit of a headache, but other than that… I feel fine." the younger man said rather happily, sitting up in the bed overlooking Joshua who was in shock. "You what? You feel okay?" he asked, checking his arms, chest, and forehead, he had no fever and his skin was normal. Neku nodded staring happily at the Composer, whose face was beaming in delight at his happiness. Then Neku reached for Joshua's waist, wanting to continue what they were doing the night before. "Neku, we're NOT going to do such 'things' at this early in the morning, plus what if Sanae or one of the house maids were to disturb us!" he growled trying release Neku's hands from his pajama pants, but he failed as Neku undid the young man's pants. After their 'fun' there was a loud knock at the bedroom door, Sanae walked in staring at the two young men who were underneath the covers, Joshua looking up at him. "I feel bad for whichever one of your maids has wash your sheets J." he sighed, "What do you want?" Joshua demanded, rather angered by his remark. "Just was checkin' up on Phones to see how he is doin'. Didn't mean to interrupt you and your little boyfriend J." he replied grinning as he walked out. "Man that guy he's got some nerve. So what if you're my boyfriend? I love you Neku, and he knows that, but that doesn't mean he has to annoy me with it!" Joshua said angrily. "He does it to push your buttons, to get you goin' Josh." Neku said giggling. "Hey Neku, tonight I'm having a Cotillion here and I was hoping you'd accompany me as my date." Joshua asked batting his eyes at him, "Well of course I will since you're my boyfriend and I've never been to a party with you Josh…" Neku was blushing, but at the same time he was excited to be going.

Joshua wore his white tuxedo with purple shirt & tie with white pants and suede shoes that matched his lavender colored eyes perfectly. He also straightened his naturally curly hair, Neku was extremely attracted by his new look, and all he could do was stare in ah. Neku wore a black tuxedo and a blue shirt & tie, with black pants and shoes. His shirt and matching tie brought out the blue in his eyes. So they proceeded to the grand dance hall walking hand and hand. They decided to eat before going to dance; they ate then sat and chatted for a bit, Joshua sipping precariously at his wine. "Josh, are you drinking? You're not old enough to…" Neku was cut off by Joshua's response. "Oh Neku please, I'm 20 or did you forget that too?" Neku wanted to reply but was interrupted again: "Neku, would you care to dance?" Joshua asked, holding out his hand; Neku took it without hesitation, as he was led out to the dance floor and began waltzing. "Josh, you dance so wonderfully, I wasn't expecting you to dance so… so…" Neku hesitated for the right word. "So divinely…" Joshua replied, Neku nodded keeping his focus on Joshua and him alone "Why thank you, and you dance just as wonderfully Neku…" Joshua replied sweetly, giving Neku a deep kiss on the lips and kept on kissing him. "Josh, we're around a whole bunch of people…" Neku said breathlessly and noticed all the people that were now staring. "Then let's get out of here sweetie…. Shall we?" Joshua whispered softly leading Neku by his hand out back to the garden. "It was way too hot and crowded in there, plus no one else knows about this garden except Mr. H, so it's the perfect place for us to be alone…" Joshua said sweetly, seating Neku and himself down at the little table his eyes locked on Neku's the entire time. "I never realized how blue your eyes are Neku, they're really… Beautiful…" Joshua commented, admiring the red-head's gleaming eyes. "I've never met a man with such pretty eyes as you either Josh, so purple…" he replied, gently combing his fingers through the Composer's soft and silky hair. Later they sat on the bench under the twinkling white lights. "Neku, I have something to ask you…" Joshua said as he got down on one knee in front of him: "Will you please have the honor in becoming mine forever?" he asked holding out the diamond ring, all Neku could do was nod with tears streaming down his face and smiling. He was wrapped tightly in his lover's arms: "Hey J, where in the heck are you and Phones go…" Sanae asked, he was cut short by seeing the ring on the sleeping Neku's finger as Joshua carried him upstairs to their bedroom. "J, I wasn't serious when I said put a ring on his finger, I guess you really do love Phones, huh?" the older man chuckled to himself. "We're going to bed what does it look like? Goodnight Sanae…" Joshua replied smiling and waving at him. When they got to the bedroom Joshua laid Neku on the bed then shut the door and locked it. "Josh…" Neku moaned sleepily, "What is it my love?" he asked lying down next to him. "I love you; you've made me so happy Josh…" he said happily staring at the shiny new ring twirling his finger. "I'm glad; you've made me even happier Neku…" Joshua said sweetly kissing him.

See? Amazing chapter or what!

Til the next chapter!

R&R!

~Khluv89~


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS LIKE IT! :)**

The following morning Neku was woke by Joshua who was on his laptop. "Oh sweetie, did I wake you? I'm sorry…" he apologized, kissing the red-head then shutting his laptop. "What were you doin' anyway?" Neku asked a bit puzzled. "Oh nothing, I was just arranging our three-week honeymoon on a beach… We'll be staying in our own private beach house, just you, me, and the ocean, romantic huh?" Joshua giggled. They decided not to have a big wedding and just legally be married at a court house, so a few months later they were married. Then that night they left for their honeymoon. When they arrived, Joshua carried sleeping Neku and their things to the big bedroom, soon after that Neku awoke. "Well hello there sleepyhead I see you're finally awake, did you have a nice nap?" Joshua asked giggling. "Sorry you had to carry me and our stuff too Josh…" Neku replied feeling a bit guilty. "Don't be Neku, you shouldn't have to strain or hurt yourself, and as long as I'm around you won't have to. Plus I need the exercise." he giggled, unpacking their suitcases. "I'm going to go cool off for a bit, you can come when you're ready okay?" Joshua said grabbing the things he needed and kissing Neku goodbye before leaving.

Neku decided to go join Joshua in the big pool, but he couldn't find he couldn't find his swim trunks anywhere. "I know I packed them, unless…. He didn't!" Neku panicked, wrapping a towel around himself and walking out to the pool. Joshua could tell something was wrong. "Neku what's wrong dear?" he asked, seeing how terrified he was. "Josh, do you know where my trunks are? I can't find them anywhere…" he replied, Joshua shook his head as he got out, and went to search the bedroom. "Where the hell did they-? I know you packed them because I packed you an extra pair!" Joshua angrily searching both suitcases; he found everything except Neku's swim trunks. It turned out that Sanae took them out thinking that it'd be a funny joke, but it made Joshua quite angry. "Here Neku, you can use my other ones." he said sweetly tossing them to Neku. "Does Mr. H think we're gonna go skinny dipping or what?" Neku thought to himself. "Oh, would you rather go skinny dipping Neku? 'Cause I can arrange that…" Joshua said with a smirk and giggling. Neku was forgetting that Joshua could read his thoughts and with that, Joshua could also tell what Neku's answer would be. "You want to, don't you Neku? I can tell by your face and your thoughts about how lovely it would be…." he giggled again, untying his swim trunks from his waist and grabbing a towel, walking out to the pool Neku followed. Joshua got into the pool guiding Neku by the hand as Neku nearly slipped falling in, but Joshua caught him. "Gotcha, are you alright? You should really be more careful you know…" Joshua commented, pulling Neku through the cool water by both his wrists the cold rushing against him. "It's f-freezing cold…" Neku said his body shivering and teeth chattering. "Are you really that cold Neku? Here…" he giggled as he pulled Neku over to the large hot tub tossing him in, Joshua followed in after, resting Neku against himself. "Better?" Joshua asked sweetly, stroking his fingers through Neku's wet hair Neku nodded. He could see that Neku was getting sleepy. "C'mon time for you to go to bed." "No….." Neku wined. "I said yes Neku you need your sleep now c'mon…" Joshua replied sweetly, picking Neku up and carrying him back into the bedroom, laying him down on the huge soft warm bed. Joshua looked at the bedside alarm clock it read: _12:30 AM_ "Wow it is really late…" he said softly, turning back over to see Neku already sound asleep cuddled up against him. He giggled wrapping Neku tightly in his arms as he fell asleep.

Hope you liked it!

Til the next one!

R&R!

~Khluvr89~


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay new chapter time sorry i've been busy with stuff... Anyways here it is! Enjoy! :D**

Joshua was rudely awoken by his cellphone ringing and vibrating the next morning. "What the hell…. I'm trying to sleep…" he moaned grabbing the phone out of his shirt pocket, which Neku was currently wrapped in. It was a text message it read:_ Good morning J, hope you and Phones aren't still asleep it's almost 11! Anyway have fun with Phones! J - Sanae/Mr. H _"Thanks so much for waking me up! Idiot…." Joshua grumbled sarcastically, nudging Neku sweetly his eyes slowly opened. "What Josh? I was sleeping…" Neku moaned as Joshua pulled his shirt off of him, throwing it in the dirty laundry. "Get up now please" he demanded, pulling the rest of the covers away, and went to start a hot bath for Neku. So Neku got up and went for his bath. He lay there in the water thinking about all the wonderful things he could do with Joshua, which made him blush and got him all hot and heavy as well. "You were thinking about me, weren't you Neku? You can't hide it either because it's written all over you…. I don't have to read your thoughts to know…." Joshua smirked and giggled, going to take his bath. "I was NOT!" he replied, when Joshua returned, his face was also red and his body limp, he collapsed onto the bed with a long happy sigh, much like a girl that adores a really cute boy, _oh wait… he does… _"And what were YOU thinking about? Mr. I just thought about the loveliest thing ever and I could SO die right now, oh right ME!" Neku teased, laughing so hard at Joshua's face that he couldn't breathe. "Shut UP!" Joshua yelled, burying his face in his pillow his face deep red with embarrassment. Neku forgot how sensitive Joshua was about his feelings. "Oh c'mon Josh, I was only kidding… I think it's sweet when you…think about me…." Neku said sweetly blushing, and turning the blonde over to see his face, which was drenched with tears and it stung when Neku softly touched the red puffy cheeks of the Composer. "Aw Josh, you're awfully moody today, are you tired? Not feeling well? You're just not yourself today…." Neku said with concern, seeing that he looked extremely tired and his face a bit flushed. Neku decided to take Joshua's temperature "103 Josh! Why didn't you say you weren't feeling good hm?" he asked, as he went to grab Joshua a pair of pajama bottoms. "I didn't want to worry you Neku…" he said softly, as he put them on. "Now, you're NOT to leave this bedroom, you got me Josh?" Neku said in a very serious and demanding tone, but Joshua didn't retaliate he did as he was told. He got under the big thick covers, his whole body shivering. "Neku, please lay with me, I'm absolutely freezing…" Joshua squeaked, his throat hurt and his voice was going, but Neku refused no matter how much Joshua pleaded and begged. "No Josh it's because of your high fever, now go to sleep!" Neku replied rather harshly, the sick Composer buried himself under the covers and began to cry, he was not in the mood to be gotten angry with or yelled at, and he definitely didn't need it from his sweetheart. So Neku left the bedroom shutting the curtains and leaving Joshua, hoping that he might sleep.

Well another chapter comes to an end if you liked please review!

XXXX Khluvr89 XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay next chapter! Apparently I can't write lemons too well... Oh well here's my start of one! Lol :D Enjoy!**

Later, when Neku returned Joshua was fast asleep, his head under the covers. "Hey Josh sweetie, I made you some nice hot soup…" he cooed sweetly, gently pulling the covers away from his lover's face. Joshua awoke sleepily; his body so achy that he could barely sit up and only for a short second, Neku could see it pained him to even try. So he gently put Joshua back down "I'm sorry, but it hurts really badly to sit up…." Joshua said apologetically, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you're sick Josh…" he replied, feeding Joshua a bite of the soup. "Neku, I'm sorry that I'm ruining this for us both…" Joshua said, rather sad now. "Stop that Josh, I already said it's not your fault okay…?" Neku said softly, trying to calm the sick Composer, who began crying again. Neku looked out the window it was pouring down rain, he looked to Joshua shaking, Neku never saw Joshua this scared, and come to think of it he never saw Joshua be scared of anything period. Just then his phone buzzed it was a message from Mr. H: _Phones, J is terrified of thunder & lightning grab his earphones & iPod it should help him block out the noise and should calm him… - Sanae/Mr. H_. "Well duh… Thanks captain obvious…" Neku muttered to himself, as he grabbed the earphones and stuck them into Joshua's soft tiny ears and pushed play on the blue iPod, Joshua calming down and looking over at his lover "Kind of ridiculous huh? A 20 year-old man being scared over something as stupid as thunder & lightning…" Joshua commenting and turning away from Neku, Neku's phone buzzed again: _Phones, be gentle with J, he's never gotten this 'close' with anyone before, so be gentle, he maybe 20 but he doesn't act like a 20 year old man, as you can tell… So just be careful, alright Phones? – Sanae/Mr. H. _Neku read the message, and then stared over at Joshua who had his back to him. Neku knew what he meant, since Joshua was always 'doing things' to him, but it has never been returned, also Neku was afraid that he might hurt Joshua, so it never goes any further. Neku grabbed Joshua by his wrists and turned him over to face him, making sure not to scare the Composer, whose eyes never left his. "Neku, what are you- doing?" Joshua asked a bit frightened, "What does it look like we're doing Josh?" Neku replied, removing Joshua's bottom half of his clothing exposing the Composer's entire body. He started by kissing his lips, Joshua let out a soft moan as Neku traced down his frail body ever so slowly and gently til he arrived at his lower region as he began the climax of their act. "Josh- Do you want me to stop?" the red-head asked, but the Composer replied a breathless "no" and so Neku continued. By the end, Neku could see that Joshua couldn't bear anymore of the pleasure or pain so he stopped. "That's enough Josh, time for bed." Neku said, pulling his motionless and exhausted lover against him. "Neku please, please don't ever leave me! I don't want to be alone again, ever!" Joshua cried, tears flowing down his cheeks and gripping Neku tightly. Neku turned Joshua's hand over, Joshua's wet eyes focused on his wedding ring shinning glimmer in the moonlight. "Josh, do you know what this ring means? It means that I love you no matter what…" he whispered softly kissing Joshua, his body went limp finally relaxing the Composer into his much needed and fought sleep.

See? I can't do it! Ironic how lemons are my fave part of Yaois and I can't right one!

Oh well see ya next chap! :D

XXXX Khluvr89 XXXX


End file.
